


Until it's gone

by Martialis



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Time Travel, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martialis/pseuds/Martialis
Summary: Quinn POV. After Rourke is defeated there is peace in La Huerta and the only task that is left for the group is to find a way back home. After a vision Taylor grows distant from Quinn and seems to be getting closer with Sean. Are her feelings slowly fading away? *Strictly Quinn/MC, Sean/MC is hinted at but plays no part in the story*





	Until it's gone

I woke up from sunlight slowly filtering through the window of the bedroom. Not from screaming, not the sound of people arguing, not the stomping of feet. Just the sunlight. It was silent and peaceful in contrast to one week ago, when we finally won the battle against Rourke. When my beloved and I finally could get handfasted. That was where we were right now, in our own little cabin the day after the ceremony.

I was basking in the peacefulness of this morning when I suddenly felt the blankets moving. I looked next to me to find Taylor shooting up, shivering and covered in sweat, her eyes glazed over. Another vision. Those occurred quite regularly in her sleep. The first few times I was terrified and worried. Now, oddly enough, I had gotten used to it just like the rest of the madness on this bloody island.

"Taylor, it's alright. I'm here." I moved behind her, wrapping my arms around her back and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. I slowly felt her body relaxing in to mine. We just sat there silently for about five minutes so she could get used to reality again.

"What did you see this time?"

She softly smiled.

"Nothing you have to worry about. It's okay."

I was used to that response. Taylor never really liked talking to people about her visions. She said they were a burden she had to carry so others did not have to. I could see why she and Sean could get along so well. The two have so much in common. Heh, and to think I was jealous of him in the past.

I settled for smiling back at her. I softly caressed her arm when she flinched.

"Are you--"

"I'm fine... I just- I'm going for a walk."

She got up and pulled on her clothes faster than normal, and walked out of the door before I could even have gone after her. I understood that what she had seen must have put pressure on her, but that wasn't like her. She never just left without even attempting to talk about it. I told myself not to get upset by it. This peace after the chaos had given me way too much time to think, and naturally that would breed paranoia.

\--

That night we were having dinner with the whole gang. A beautiful table was set up with a wide variety of food thanks to Raj and a few Vaanti cooks. At the head of the table Diego and Varyyn were smiling at eachother and talking softly. I smiled as I sat down waiting for Taylor to come sit next to me.

I was talking with Michelle when Taylor finally entered the dinner hall with Sean and Estela. I waved for her to come sit with me but she shook her head. 

"You and Michelle should catch up, after all, I'll have you all to myself tonight anyways." The comment drew a couple of chuckles and a "Get it, Taylor!" from Craig and Zahra. She smirked at me but it didn't quite reach her eyes, not the way it should. 

The thought that it was very unlike Taylor to sit away from me when there was very clearly a free spot left also crossed my mind. It wasn't like she had a problem with Michelle, right? And I had definitely not done said wrong either. She would have told me. I convinced myself I was being paranoid again. The stuggles of marriage am I right? Or handfasting, I suppose.

\--

The next day I woke up from the sunlight streaming into the window again. This time the bed felt much lighter though. I looked next to me to find no one there, just a plate of food and a note.

"My dearest Quinn,

I am sorry to leave you like this but Sean said that he needed my help with something, and you just looked like the most beautiful angel while you were asleep. I would have felt way too guilty if I had woken you up. I did get you breakfast in bed though and I know you love that. ;) They didn't have any cupcakes for my cupcake but I hope you like these donuts anyways.

xx Taylor"

The note brought a smile to my face, but I couldn't help feeling like something was off. Could her feelings for me have been caused by the adrenaline? Have those feelings gone away now that everything is peaceful on La Huerta?

I felt my stomach twisting and decided to 'turn off' my brain. It was a trick I learned at a fairly young age. I'd use it every time I was worried about when I would die and what would come after that. It was the only way to cope with such thoughts... Until I found Taylor to vent about those thoughts.

\--

One week later,

I woke up earlier than usual today, and walked out of my cabin to find Sean and Taylor working on ways to get us off of the island, as they would usually do around this time. I watched on fondly from a distance as I saw Sean gesturing wildly and talking to Taylor about something. What rattled me was the fact that she laughed. Not just a smile, or a smirk, but a laugh. One that made her eyes sparkle. 

She had not done that all week. She had grown more silent, distant. Yet here she was, laughing with Sean like she had just transformed back into the old her. 

Suddenly her eyes turned soft. There was a sadness within them. Sean seemed to understand. He turned his body towards her and opened his arms for a hug, one that lingered a little too long to be just friendly.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I silently ran back to the cabin. I closed the door behind me and allowed the tears to flow. I should have seen it coming. The signs were there and I just closed my mind off and ignored it until it hit me in the face. I looked around the room to see the bedroom that we slept in after our handfasting. The night before everything went bad. The room seemed to suffocate me so I did the only thing I could think of at the time. I packed my stuff and turned to leave the cabin.

As my hand reached for the doorknob the door flew open and Taylor entered. She looked down at the bag in my hand and her eyes flew open in shock. I felt myself begin to shake.

"I'm going to sleep in Michelle's cabin for a while. Don't- Just don't try to stop me."

She didn't. 

I walked over to Michelle's cabin and knocked. The door opened and I stood face to face with Michelle. I felt tears stinging again. Michelle looked from my face to the bag in my hands and simply allowed me inside without asking any questions.

\--

That morning, for the first time, I woke up to commotion. Michelle and I stormed out of the cabin to find time rifts appearing everywhere in Elyystel. The others had come out of their cabins aswell and seemed to be just as clueless, except for two of them.

"We have to move!" "Follow us!" Sean and Taylor yelled over the sound the rifts were making.

We ran towards a platform where one of the Anachronists was looking at the rifts. He turned to us as we arrived.

"It has started. One of you has natural time travel abilities, correct? That is what has caused these rifts. Too much meddling with the time line will destroy it. There is only one way to end it, but I am sure you know that aswell."

Most of the group looked puzzled, except for Taylor. Her jaw was set and she silently nodded at Sean. He cast his eyes down and seemed to hesitate.

"Do it!" Taylor yelled. That seemed to snap Sean out of his hesitation. He moved behind me before I could blink and grabbed my arms tightly, making me unable to move. All the pieces connected. The visions, the distance, the talks with Sean.

Taylor stepped forward.

"I'll do what has to be done."

The Anachronist solemny nodded at her and the meaning of what was going on finally hit the group. Yet none of them moved. They knew the rifts had to be stopped or we would all die. I was not ready to give up.

"So you saw this in a vision? Well, how many of those have come true! There is another way! There has to be!" I yelled and struggled against Sean's hold, but he wouldn't budge.

"I saw you stuggle." Taylor said, tears welling in her eyes. "You fought me when I said I would sacrifice myself in the vision. You ended up falling off of this platform with me. But it has to be done, and there is no other way. Deep down inside we both know that. I tried to make this as easy as possible for you... Know that you deserve to live, Quinn. You deserve love, but not with me. Not with someone who tried to play the hero but messed up the timeline instead. I am sorry I had not figured that out before I got handfasted with you."

"Don't ever apologize for getting handfasted to me. I wanted that. I wanted you! I knew about your abilities. If I had known this is how it ends I would still have done that, because I love you. I was supposed to be dead already, but you didn't let me die. I am not going to let you die either." 

I felt rage, the tears streamed down my face. The rest of the group looked on, their faces just as tear-stained as mine.

"Some choices must last, Quinn. I love you."

I screamed, cried and thrashed as Sean covered my eyes, telling me not to watch. I didn't know when exactly it was over, but the rifts that were slowly eating reality slowly disappeared. But she was gone. She had given me everything, and I couldn't even save her.

\--

Two years later

It was another day of work in my new bakery, For Goodness Cake. I had just finished baking a birthday cake for a girl named Autumn. I handed it to the young boy who had ordered it. Julian, I believe his name was. I washed the flour off of my hands as the bell above the door rang, alerting me that a customer had come inside the shop. 

I turned around, ready to greet the customer, but what I saw stopped me dead in my tracks. The face of the woman I had lost two years ago, the face of the only person I ever truly loved stared back at me. She smiled bashfully.

"...Hey"


End file.
